Stalker!
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: Love? Could Haruhi finally fall head over heels in love? or out? This is now definetly out of character... don't read if you don't like cheesy, AU stories! thank you!
1. I am what!

-Disclaimer: I do not own … do not sue me …!

-Warning: This is an OC story so yea…leave if you do not want to read it!

-Author's note: Hello! I noticed that there is not a category for ouran high school host club yet so I am writing one myself. Please read and review! Oh, I forgot to mention, this takes place in china not Japan. Sorry, I do not know Japan but I have some basic information on china. It is the old empire ages…

Take a guess who is talking all right? I will reveal the answers in chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I am what!**

"Mistress Haruhi, your father would like to speak with you."

"All right, I'll be there in a minute."

Haruhi is part of the royal family. Her father is the cousin of the empress. Their title is the Fujioka family and is not to be looking up at by anyone except the royal families of course. They are extremely rich and lucky to have this much fortune.

Haruhi finishes reading the last page of her medicinal herbs guidebook and heads for her the main hall.

"Greetings father," as she bows woman-like and waits for her father's reply.

"Please stand up," replied her father.

"What have you inquired me in here for father?"

"Well, you are at that age to get married right Haruhi?"

She looked down and frowned, "I suppose."

In her mind, she wanted to study further and progress her womanhood skills as far as possible. Her teacher, also known as sifu, taught her self-defense every morning but she would rather learn cooking, medicine, and sewing. She did not understand the joys of being a tomboy but rather she would be a delicate, fragile, intelligent, beautiful woman. Just like her deceased mother. (She is an only child and the prettiest in all of china.)

"Well, the emperor has heard of your beauty and would like to see you in his royal court tomorrow afternoon. This is your big chance Haruhi, please don't defy the emperor alright Haruhi?"

"Yes, father."

"All right, you are dismissed. Sleep well my princess."

"Good night, father."

Haruhi left for her bedchamber in the east wing. Every morning she watches as the sun rises from the mountains. It was her favorite scenery. Tonight, the moon shined brightly and she drifted off to sleep with this thought lingering in her head 'Will I have to marry the emperor and be his concubine? Or his son's wife? I hope not. The royal palace is so disturbing.'

* * *

-Concluding Note: I know that I over exaggerated a few things so do not need to mention it. Also, do not flame me unless… you will see…remember, I warned you in the beginning! 

As you can see…Haruhi is about 19 years old at this moment. Whom is she going to be wed with? Wait to find out in chapter 2: Who is the Prince? Him?

This is short…cannot wait to write more!


	2. Who is the Prince? Him?

-Disclaimer: I do not really own anything so yeah…also I am broke…so do not bother suing me.

-Author's Note: I am continuing from where I left off…remember, you flame me. I flame you. For a few names, I will make up names because I forget and well…yea. In addition, Kyoya and Tamaki are half brothers in this story along with well…you will find out. They all share the same father, different mothers.

_

* * *

Answers_

In the previous when I said that I would tell you who the characters are, well here they are:

Haruhi

Haruhi's father

A maid

That is only three but there will be more up!

* * *

Chapter 2: Who is the Prince? Him?

Haruhi wakes up to see a gorgeous sun arising from the mountains of the east. She watches as it brightens the sky and create another day.

"Mistress Haruhi, are you awake now?"

"Yes, Sana," replied a serene Haruhi.

Sana opens the door and finds Haruhi sitting in her chair by the window. Sana looked extremely frail but strong, nonetheless. She sets down the washbasin, hands Haruhi a wet towel and toothbrush (hey, it may be old but they still need fresh breath!), and waited as Haruhi cleansed herself off in the morning.

"Sana, how old was my mother when she died?"

"Why would you want to know all of a sudden Haruhi?"

Sana worried that Haruhi would die soon for these possibly inherited genes.

"I want to find out since my mother's death was pretty soon after my birth. I want to find out the reason and if it has anything to do with me."

Sana sighed, "Mistress Fujioka died when she was 24. It was a peculiar disease and she knew it well herself."

Haruhi stared down at the floor, calculating the years she could possibly have left. The outcome was five, five more years before she might also die.

"Um…Mistress Haruhi?" snapping Haruhi back into reality. "We have to prepare for your meeting with the emperor."

Fact: in ancient china, one must be presented beautifully to the emperor, otherwise, if not worthy then well, dress as best as possible.

Sana fixed Haruhi's long, silky, brown hair into a butterfly bun with a few braids hanging off the sides and back. Then she dressed Haruhi in a pink and red gown. She looked dazzling in this outfit.

They then left for the palace in the car car: a wooden carriage like shoebox with four handles for 2-4 men to carry. with four men carrying and about twenty guards in front. They passed through the village, then the forest, and finally they reached the city.

In the market, everybody moved aside as the big carriage passed through. Haruhi peeks outside through her shaded window to find a few men drooling like dogs. They go on a bit farther to find all the men from where they passed come trailing as close as possible. It was like a rampage! The speed of the car went faster as they approached the palace. The men were also gaining even faster but the Fujioka family guards kept them away from the carriage. If one were not familiar with this, they would be frightened out of their minds!

They finally reach the gates and the emperor's guardsmen took control and fought off the goggling men.

"Haruhi, we're here. You may come out now."

"Thanks Sana."

She steps out of the carriage and carefully set her dress in place. She then walked grandly up the many steps.

Not the least bit tired, she greeted the emperor, "Haruhi greets the emperor and wishes him a long, prosperous, joyful life."

"You may stand."

"Thank you your highness."

He ran down his golden steps in a mighty rush to hug his niece.

"Haruhi, oh my, look at how much you've grown. You're more beautiful than your aunt."

"Thank you uncle Suoh," said Haruhi plainly.

'Wait, why am I here again? Oops, all the worrying must have made me forget he's my uncle…but not blood related…'

"Well, I've been waiting for you. Why don't we walk to the garden and talk?"

"Yes, uncle Suoh."

They walk through the gorgeous gardens catching up about the last fifteen years.

"I still remember when you were four-years-old and you came to visit the palace with your mother and father often. You were always such an adorable little girl."

"Thank you, uncle Suoh."

They continue on and on…until they reach the gazebo. They settled down for a rest and drank a cup of tea.

"You're wondering why you're here aren't you, Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm here to…"

"Prince Kyoya has arrived!" shouted a guard.

The emperor's eunuch came in with Kyoya behind him.

Kyoya bowed and said, "Father, Kyoya is here. What, may I ask, is thy reason for doing so?"

"Please join us Kyoya. You remember Haruhi, do you not?"

"Of course father, but she has not shown up for years. So why do you mention her now?"

Kyoya was completely ignoring the girl with his father because he knows that she is probably the next chosen empress for him. Therefore, he just left her alone and ignored her.

'This is Kyoya? He looks so cool! Why is he saying such a rude comment? No greetings?'

"Well son, I wanted to introduce you to Haruhi."

"What! This is Haruhi?"

Surprised, he carefully turned his head to receive a cute Haruhi style smile. 'It really is Haruhi. She is so beautiful now.'

"Hello Kyoya. I see that you do not remember me."

"My, Haruhi, you've certainly grown. Please excuse my lack of attention towards you."

During their catching up conversation, the emperor's eunuch came and told him there is an important meeting coming up.

"Excuse me, for I have a meeting to attend. Haruhi, please stay for as long you like. Servants..."

Six came over and bowed and they waited for their assignment.

"This is your new mistress, Haruhi. Please show her to her bedchamber and anything she needs to know."

"Yes, emperor Suoh," bowed and agreed the servants.

The emperor left but Haruhi and Kyoya talk a bit longer.

"So why am I here?" asked Haruhi.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea because you are my cousin, but I have to say…I have been meeting with quite a few girls to be my bride recently. This was all thought up by yours truly, my mother."

"…?" There is no law against marrying your cousins if you are rich back then.

"Oh Yes, did you remember Fuyumi?"

"Yes but it is a bit fuzzy now. Why do you inquire?"

"Well, recently, she has been married off to the Morinozuka kingdom and is now their new empress. Didn't you attend the banquet?"

"Well no. My father did not tell me such a thing."

"So our kingdoms are now united. It is in perfect harmony. I miss her though. She is also pregnant; I heard it is a boy. Oh won't brother-in-law be happy to have an heir."

"Congratulations. I hope she was happy and I give my fullest regrets for not attending."

"You have nothing to be regretful for. You did not receive the invitation."

"So what has been exciting in your world?"

"Well, I won the most beautiful woman in china award but I didn't even enter. I guess my father or Sana did that. Then men from all over china have been courting me since. That is why I have stayed in my room reading all the material on cooking, sewing, and medicinal herbs. Although I have martial arts training every other morning, I do not enjoy them."

"I see that your life has been quite exciting. Would you like to greet mother now or see your bedchamber?"

Confusedly, she asked, "…but I'll be leaving soon…why give me a bedchamber?"

Sana walked in on the conversation and said, "Mistress Haruhi, this will be a long-term stay."

"What!"

Haruhi was completely oblivious to this. She had no intentions to stay at all. Besides, she did not pack anything.

"But I didn't pack anything."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure father and mother has it all supplied for you. Why don't we take a look?"

They stood up and followed one of the servants to the west side of the palace. Now she will not be able to see the sunrise from the mountains any longer. Rather, she would watch the sun set in the evenings. They finally reach the bedchamber; it was spacious and very feminine. Kyoya was right, everything was provided for her.

"The Empress is here!" shouted the door attendant.

The Empress walks into the bedroom and sees her son and niece talking merrily on the bed edge. They rush over to the empress and bows.

"We wish the empress will live long, live strong, and well."

"Please rise."

"Thank you, empress."

"So niece, how have you been? Why have you not visited your aunt?" said the empress with a pout.

"Well, I have been locked into my bedchamber to escape from all my suitors," laughed Haruhi.

"Well, niece, you know my intentions for having you here, no?"

"Um…actually, I do not. Uncle was about to tell me but had to attend a meeting."

"Really, well then let me be straightforward with you. I asked you here so that we may arrange a marriage between you and Kyoya. In other words, Haruhi, I want you to be the next empress," said empress Suoh with a very blank face.

All the warmth that was there before disappeared as she finished saying what she intended to say.

'What!' thought Haruhi and Kyoya at the same time.

Kyoya steps up and says, "Excuse me mother empress but Haruhi is my cousin. I cannot think of her as my wife, only as a little sister or cousin. Why and when did you come up with such a ludicrous idea?"

The empress became outrage by such behavior by her son and said, "Silence, how dare you say something like that? You decline every girl I have arranged but you declined them all. Then when I bring in my precious niece, you decline her as well? I will not accept such behavior. You will marry Haruhi and she shall be the next empress."

"Um…empress Suoh…please excuses Haruhi for saying this but I do not think this will be a good idea. I have quite a few suitors and they are from the enemy countries as well. I believe that our kingdom will be in great danger."

"Nonsense, Haruhi is my niece. Besides, they only want you for your beauty but they do not know you as we do. So you are both getting married in the spring," she commanded.

"…"

"All right, that is settled. Haruhi, your father will be coming here shortly after in a few days worth of time. In the meantime, why don't you and Kyoya prepare for the big banquet?"

"…"

The empress then left the room and told one of the servants a few instructions.

The servant walked in and bowed, "Empress Suoh has instructed that the bride and groom be separated into different units. Until the royal marriage day arrives, you will not be able to see each other. So prince Kyoya, would you please come with me?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second. Haruhi, I hope I can see you soon."

Then he left, 'I have been waiting forever for this to happen. Haruhi is finally going to be mine.'

After Kyoya's departure, another prince, whom name is Tamaki passed through. He happened to glance into the bedroom to see the most beautiful girl sitting on a delicate table with lots of jade green lace tablecloths covering it. He fell in love at first sight.

(I forgot to mention Tamaki's background so here it is! Tamaki's mother is one of the emperor's many concubines. Tamaki's family is the next in line for the throne. Although, he already has a fiancée, Maria, he just loved Haruhi with a first glance…understand?)

He stops in front of her door and she glances up from the floor. She saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Out of curiosity, "Who are you?"

Tamaki enters the room and bows in front of Haruhi, "Greetings, my princess, my name is prince Tamaki. My mother and I are the second in line for the throne. It is my pleasure to meet you."

'Wow, the gaijin prince. Oh! This is Kyoya's half brother. He sounded perverted from Ky-ky's description.'

"Hello prince Tamaki, do please stand."

"Thank you."

He got up and in the process noticed her gentle, innocent, deep, brown eyes. Completely ignoring his manhood, he carefully asked, "May I know your name, dear princess?"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten. Please excuse my manners. I am princess Haruhi, mistress of the Fujioka household. My father is the master. Pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"I see…the pleasure is completely mine," said Tamaki. "So why are you at the palace?"

"Oh…um…," mumbled Haruhi.

"My aunt, empress Suoh, has arranged a marriage for me and Kyoya. I am to be the next empress you see."

'Darn it. Why did mother not notice her and make me her fiancé? How could she miss such a beauty?'

"Pleased to hear that I will have a beautiful future sister-in-law. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Oh no, it is fine. I am 19 years but …"

'She's pretty young but who am I to say? Kyoya and I are both merely one year older than her.'

"It was nice to meet you, I shall leave now."

"All right, it was nice meeting you."

Tamaki left the room and headed for his mother's bedchamber. She is a French woman that is married to this empire's emperor for her family's industrious purposes. They came from France to create Chinese fashions to bring back to France but due to the laws of china, their product is not to be exit the empire so they were lock in a prison cell. However, due to her beauty, the emperor made a compromise with her. If she would become his concubine, her family can return home but she would stay behind. Then they eventually fell in love etc.

Haruhi stayed in her bedchamber and thought about what her aunt wanted. After a while, she gave up and read a book of herbs. She has nearly memorized all of the medicines available at that time in china.

By the time she finished her book it was late and time for her bath. Sana prepared a bath for her with many candles and rose petals drifting inside/outside of the tub.

She took off layers and layers of her clothes until there was no more fabric touching her smooth, silky, pearl skin. She carefully stepped into the tub and felt all the tension in her disappear.

She washed herself for quite awhile, serenely wiping away the sediments of dirt, sweat, dust, etc. Little did she know there was someone watching her bathe from up above.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay! Did you like? I made it longer! Please review afterwards so I know that you are reading this. In addition, the anonymous reviews work but please do not take advantage of this. Thank you! Cannot wait to write more…if I have time. SORRY+ Also, does my story sound funny somewhere? I cannot seem to find it so if you find it, pleased tell me. Thank you! Hope to HEAR from you! 


	3. A Freaky Bath

-Disclaimer: I do not really own anything so yeah…also I am broke…so do not bother suing me.

-Author's Note: Yahoo! I found time to type this…it's in between my naptime and my bath time…I have also received quite a few reviews! Thank you my reviewers…sniff…sniff…oh the pride. By the way, many of you said that it was creepy how there is a stalker on the roof, right? Well, you will find out who it is soon enough…then you will understand why I upped the rating level but well... whatever. Sorry for the late update! Very busy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Freaky Bath**

On the rooftop, the man in black clothing takes out a tile on the vast roof and carefully prepares to see what his nemesis was preparing. What he did not know was that the new occupant of this bedroom is definitely not whom he was looking for.

He peeked through the tiny gap and what he saw bewildered him incredibly. The sight that lies in front of his eyes is not a man whom became his archenemy no it was a girl. A young woman to be precise and she is bathing in a big bathtub with flower petals and scented candles (are there any back then?) surrounding her. He could not pull his gaze off this goddess. The longer he stared at her, the more attached he was to her.

'I wonder what is thou art name? Who is she?'

Completely forgetting his task, he watched as this goddess cleaned herself in her luxurious bath. All of a sudden, the palace guards arrive and ring a burglar alert throughout the enormous palace. At that moment, he came back to his senses and he runs. Before he stood to flee, he got a glimpse of Haruhi's body. He began blushing like a red tomato mesmerized by her perfection.

"There is the burglar! Capture the sinner!" shouted prince Kyoya.

In the meantime, he ran towards Haruhi's bedchamber and entered without knocking. The sight that lay before him was a goddess hidden behind many layers of silk hanging from the ceiling down to the floor. His goddess was behind the many layers of silk, preparing to dress into her silk nightdress. Her hair done into a half up and half down and a beautiful butterfly pin lies in her hairstyle. She looked even more beautiful with her eyes showing innocently. Kyoya blushed a bit but immediately hid back under his porcelain mask.

_Knock-knock_

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

'Kyoya? What happened?'

"I'll be right there!"

She immediately grabs her pink over wrap and walks calmly toward her longtime childhood friend and cousin.

Kyoya sits down at the couch set out in the living area of this bedchamber. Haruhi rushes out with a calm demeanor and sits down next to Kyoya.

"Would you like some tea Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"No thank you," replied Kyoya.

"So why have you come to my bedchamber tonight?"

"I do not intend to frighten you but there was a burglar on the roof of your bedchamber awhile ago. He seemed to be at the location of your bathtub from the outside view."

"Well, I didn't notice anything. There is no harm done so no need to worry."

"It's not that, it's that he was kneeling and we do not know what he was doing. I have sent a few men onto the roof to investigate the area (did it while waiting)."

"I see, would Kyoya like to tell Haruhi what he saw awhile ago when he entered?"

'How does she know? She did not react at first. She stills the same interesting girl as ever.'

"I entered during the time you dressed."

"I see. Would Kyoya like to tell Haruhi what he saw?"

'This is fun, I should interrogate him more…after all, and he is my future husband.'

"I did not see anything but a silhouette of you."

"Well, is that all?"

"Yes, now Haruhi, if you will…please perform a dance for me."

"What!" completely surprised by this command.

"You see, I have looked into your background a bit after we lost contact and discovered that you are a master of dancing. If that is the case, why not we have a live performance?"

"Alright but there is still one problem, I don't have an instrument nor do I have my dancing fans."

_Clap-clap_

A few servants enter the room, each carrying a tray with a Chinese harp, two golden fans in another, and a bottle with rich wine. They settle down the trays one by one and prepare the room for a dance. An artist also enters the room with parchment and ink.

Haruhi completely confused by the speed of service in the palace and falls. Her servant, Sana, comes over immediately and helps her mistress up from the floor. Then she brushed off the dirt and dust collected on her nightdress. Immediately, she recovers and puts on her calm demeanor and prepares for a dance.

"…and which dance would prince Kyoya like to see?"

"…how about 'dance of butterflies'?"

"Alright but please begin once I am ready."

Haruhi prepares to dance her butterfly dance. A butterfly will enter and be attracted to her. (cheesy I know…)

She starts with a graceful swan-like gesture and is gently changing feet and getting closer to Kyoya but then, a soldier steps in.

"Prince, we have investigated the scene, there seems to be a minor hole on the roof in the…coughcough…and points at the bathtub area. They immediately ran towards the room.

When Haruhi saw the hole in the roof, she blushed, pulled her over wrap, and felt a sensation that she never felt before. It left her standing still in one spot and looking down at the ground. Now obviously, the mood for the dance has dispersed. Kyoya walked over to the soldier, whispered, and order to him, which only he and he can hear. Then Kyoya walks toward Haruhi and embraces her thin frame.

* * *

This chapter is pretty long...Okay, I am having a terrible time… sorry! I will update ASAP after school ends. Only two more weeks and in those two weeks include finals…wish me luck! Please review and tell me what you think! If you plan to flame me, then use anonymous and say it is constructive criticism please! Thank you! 


	4. New People

-Disclaimer: I do not really own anything so yeah…also I am broke…so do not bother suing me.

-Author's Note: Oh my goodness! My summer has finally begun! Yahoo! Sorry, I did not update for so long. I am updating today!

* * *

Chapter 4: New People

The moment of intimacy lasted a few more seconds before…

BAM!

Here enters a duo.

"Kyoya-sempai!" exclaimed two mischievous boys.

Breaking out of their embrace, the two immediately fell back to sitting at the table and drinking some warm, relaxing tea. (I know, too fast!)

The two boys walked over to the table and immediately noticed the young girl sitting next to them. They peered over her with curious eyes and then began eating a banana.

Haruhi looked over and immediately directed her attention back to the tea. She knew to act polite to one person no matter how inconvenient it is.

"Kyoya, we didn't know that you were seeing a girl," said the twins simultaneously.

"Well, actually Haruhi here, just arrived here this morning," said a calm Kyoya.

The twins finished their banana and threw the peels near the entrance. Then, they walked over to Haruhi and picked her up, dragged her over to the instrument lying nearby and released her.

"Play this please, Haruhi," said the twins.

"Pardon me but I do not think I can play this right now," said Haruhi. "However, it is nice to meet…,"

"We're Princes Hikaru and Kaoru," smiled the two, mischievously.

"Oh, hello," she said, smiling her charming smile.

They both went over to her with sparkling eyes and their two servants came over as well to surround Haruhi around in a dark circle. Haruhi sweat dropped and shrouded down a bit.

Then they dragged her away along the palace corridors with Kyoya a bit behind these four.

While walking/dragging/dragged along the corridor, another figure popped up and this person is none other than…

* * *

Sorry! Cliffhanger, I know. Also, sorry for not uploading for so long but I could not think! Gyah! Also my vocabulary has decreased rapidly since the summer began and this heat is driving me nuts! Hope I can write more! Please don't be disappointed with this short chapter… ;; sniff 


	5. Say What!

-Disclaimer: I do not really own anything so yeah…also I am broke…so do not bother suing me.

-Author's Note: Don't hate me!

Chapter 5:

"Prince Tamaki, what might you be doing stopping in the middle of the corridor?" asked Shima.

Tamaki looks over his shoulder and a strict nanny is standing behind him.

He freaks out and does his infamous mushroom growing in the corner sort of stance. Then noticing the beauty being dragged along gracefully with the two mischievous princes and his good cousin Kyoya following. He immediately got up, stared with great astonishment, and did not even realize that he was right in front of them before the young princess and three princes are standing right in front of him.

---

Haruhi immediately noticed the shining prince with bewilderment, pointed a finger at his funky facial expression, and said, "Baka," emotionlessly.

Tamaki immediately recovered from his netherworld mind wandering and embraced the princess tightly in his arms.

"KAWAII!" screaming this repeatedly throughout the palace.

All the servants nearby stopped and watched as prince Tamaki screamed like a weirdo.

Kyoya felt a rush of something unknown to him and stepped up to Tamaki to take back Haruhi in his calm, mysterious face.

"Prince Tamaki, I do no think that is the proper way to behave towards my fiancée, ne?" inquired Kyoya.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tamaki.

---

In the King's room, he heard a faint sound echo and went back to his studies.

---

Tamaki released his kawaii princess and ran through the palace with Haruhi trailing yet again.

They ran throughout the palace and he finally reached his father's room. Entering without thought or listening to the door attendant's pleas and stopped in front of his father.

"I want this princess to be my fiancée!" said Tamaki.

The King went through this thought a bit and said calmly, "I'm sorry Tamaki but this was an arrangement given at birth and I'm afraid to say this but she is engaged to Kyoya for a reason. She is supposed to be the next queen with Kyoya at birth and besides, you also have a fiancée," said the King.

Gleefully, he took out a picture of Éclair and showed it to Tamaki, "what do you think? Isn't she the perfect match for you, she just so happens to be a famous foreign businessman's daughter and it was also planned at birth. What do you say?"

Tamaki…

---

Sorry…I do not have anything against Tamaki but I want him to be an idiot so that he will grow! Lazy ne?

Oh, by the way, who would like to continue this? I do not have the time to or energy… just leave a message in your review 'kay?


End file.
